hallucinations
by hypergirl465
Summary: what will happen when Bella is stuck in her house because killer vampire James is out to get her? will she go crazy? start hallucinating? or will she realize that she actually loves him and leave Edward *gasp*?
1. Bored

**Hallucinations**

_**This is my first fanfic, so please read and review and don't be too harsh. BTW, this takes place when James is searching for her after the baseball scene in Twilight. I don't own the characters, Stephenie Meyer does. Enjoy ^^**_

**Bella POV:**

I was stuck in my house and was extremely bored. I had been stuck here for a month and was beginning to go crazy! I mean really! A MONTH!

Luckily at that time, my cell phone rang. "Hello?" I asked.

"Bella?" asked a velvety voice that I would recognize anywhere. My Edward. Yay! I was actually about to call him because I was soo bored!

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Alice just had a vision about James planning on attacking in about a week." he responded.

"Oh."

"Oh!? Oh!? That's all you can say?! Oh!?" Holy crow, he sounded mad.. Oops! No, wait! What did I do?!

"Well how do you want me to feel? Happy? Mad? What?! I'm extremely bored and I havent had much contact with the outside world! So freaking sue me!" I know I sounded mad but he started it! He shouldn't have yelled at me!

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's not your fault. I'm just really frustrated, he could really hurt you!" he explained calmly and I thought Jasper was probably with him calming him down.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I snapped too."

"Okay, well me and Alice are going to be there in a little while and then tomorrow Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are going to come, okay?" he said.

"Okay. Wait, what about Carlisle and Esme?" I asked. I thought it weird that they were going to stay behind because they either all came or just Edward.

"They need to stay behind in case James comes to the house." he explained.

"Oh, okay then, so… when are you and Alice going to come over?" I asked already beginning to clean up for when they arrived.

"Actually, we're already halfway there." he said sheepishly.

"_Let me talk to her!"_ that would be Alice. I chuckled softly, Alice could be such a drama queen! But I loved her!

"No! we're already here." And then Alice burst through the door.

"HOLY CROW! Don't break down the door Alice! Charlie wouldn't be happy!" Like that pixie could care! She could have gotten away with it!

"Oops, sorry. I couldn't wait! I missed you so much!" She said practically killing me in a hug. Stupid strong pixie!'

"I missed you too! Charlie's been suspicious as to why I havent been going out as much as I used to, and ive been running out of excuses." I said as she let me go.

Now that I thought about it, where was Edward? Then, as if on cue, Edward appeared in the doorway in all his godly glory. And, as he stood there, I remembered that the phone was still on. Oops. I clicked it off and turned to my angel standing there in the doorway. He looked worried. "Are you okay? You look worried." I said with full concern in my voice.

"Ugh! He was like that the whole car ride here! Seriously Edward, if you weren't a vampire you would have wrinkles everywhere and all gray hair!" She practically yelled at him. Good thing Charlie was in La Push watching the game with Billy or he would have freaked!

"Calm down Alice!" We said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

"I missed you!" I said into his chest as I hugged him.

"I missed you too." he said as he hugged me back.

"I haven't been this bored in FOREVER! Please stay!" I begged him.

"Of course! I'll stay until Charlie says it's time to go and then I'll be up in your room waiting, okay?" He said.

"Okay." I answered him.

"Oooohh doing what!?" Alice asked playfully.

"Alice!" Edward growled out not so playfully.

We sat on the couch and watched tt.v. until Charlie came home. I made him supper and told him we had already eaten. I wasn't entirely lying to him. **I **had eaten, Edward and Alice hadn't seeing as they're vampires and don't eat human food. Surprisingly, he bought it. At about 10, Alice and Edward "went home". well, Alice went home. Edward pretended to get in the car anddrive off but I knew where he really was…I kept my bedroom window unlocked just for Edward. That night I actually slept good. It might have had something to do with Edward being there with me and humming my lullaby softly, but wither way, I slept good. Which I hadn't done in a while.

_**Okay, well I hope you enjoyed that. Remember, its my first fanfic so please be nice. I don't mind critique though xD this is a revision so it might sound/look just a tad different but nothing major. Im going to go back and revise all the chapters now **_


	2. Broken Ribs

**Chapter 2: broken ribs**

**Bella POV**

When I woke up, it was really late and Edward wasn't by my side. Weird, I thought. I shook my head and changed and went downstairs carefully but ended up tripping on the last step. Lucky thing I caught myself or I would have been hurt. When I went into the kitchen, I saw that Edward was in there making eggs and talking to Alice. Charlie must be out with Billy again I thought to myself.

"Good morning." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning love. How did you sleep?" Edward asked me.

"Good. Better than before." I replied.

"Good." he said as I took a seat next to Alice and he set a plate of eggs in front of me.

"Thanks." I murmured as I started eating.

"Your welcome." he replied kissing the top of my head.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well, we're going to wait for Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper." replied Alice for the first time this morning,

"Oh, okay then. What about after?" Alice got this freakish, mischievous look in her eyes and I dreaded asking that.

"SHOPPING!!" Alice screamed jumping out of her chair and started talking so fast that I couldn't understand her.

"Edward?" I asked looking at him pleadingly.

"Yeah hold on, I'll talk to her. Alice! Bella's been through so much. She doesn't need to be tortured with your shopping!" Alice stopped blabbing and walking when Edward put his hands on her small shoulders.

"Why?" Alice asked sounding like a five-year-old.

"Because, she needs to take it easy." he snapped.

"Why?" Alice asked again like a five-year-old.

"Because, this may be too much for her. Too much excitement."

"Nu-UH!" Alice retorted.

"Yes Alice, it's waaaaaaaay too much excitement." he retorted back.

"No its not!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

This went on for about an hour but I left after about ten minutes. I couldn't stand it! I tried to stop them, but they told me to butt out. I was surprised at Edward. He's usually more…gentlemanly…if it's a word. Oh well, I don't know.

So, I was watching tv when the doorbell rang. When I opened the door, I was attacked and I was scared because I thought it was James. I was about to scream but my breath was knocked right out of me when I was attacked and fell to the floor,

"Dammit Emmett! You do know that you can kill her right?" I think that was Jasper.

"I don't care! Ha Ha that was too much fun!" Stupid Emmett.

"Get off of her!" I heard Edward growl. Apparently Alice and him were done arguing.

"Fine! Fun ruiner!" Emmet grumbled but got off.

"Are you OK?" Edward asked concerned.

"Yeah, wait, no, I think Emmett killed me."

"I think Carlisle should see you."

"Edward, I'm fine, really! I was just joking. Here, help me up." I said giving him my hand to help me up. He took it and pulled me into his arms bridal style and ran out the door.

"Edward! Put me down! I'm fine!" I yelled trying to push him away. He looked hurt buy stopped abruptly.

"you're sure?" he asked.

"Yes."

"As you wish." h replied and set me down.

"Thank, ow, wait, no. I change my mind. Take me to Carlisle." I told him. He smiled and picked me up bridal style again and took me again to Carlisle.

"Told you." he said smugly. I just rolled my eyes and said, "just take me to Carlisle." he just laughed.

"See what you did Emmett!" Alice sighed.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"You better be." Edward growled pushing past him and into the house. "Carlisle! Emmett attacked Bella and she's hurt." Edward unnecessarily yelled into the house as Carlisle started getting everything ready for me.

**Edward POV.**

After Carlisle was finished with Bella, everyone left. Most likely to go and yell at Emmett some more. Dumb ass. He's such a little kid that really needs to grow up! "Bella, are you OK?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine…well I'll be fine." She answered me.

"Ok, well you get some rest and I'm going to talk to Emmett OK?"

"Edward?" She asked. She knew me so well! If anyone wants to hurt my Bella, they'll have to answer to me!

"Talk, hurt, same thing to me."

"Edward?"

"OK, so I might hurt him more than talk to him, but he should never have attacked you!"

"Ok then." she chuckled softly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight love." and she fell asleep.

**OK so theres another revision, Whew! xD has anyone noticed that I keep ending the chapters with Bella falling asleep? Kinda weird but hey, it works xDD uhm so please review? To whatever few readers I may or may not have . but I don't blame you guys, almost a year without posting?! I would have been like fuck you and your unupdated story! And yea…. Sorry again! new revision up tomorrow ^^**


	3. Unconscious

**Ch.3 Unconscious**

**Bella POV**

I was soooooo sore when I woke up. Emmett will die! I will tell Edward to seriously hurt him. If not, then I will hunt him down when I turn into a vampire. He will die one way or another.

"Bella?" I heard a voice and realized I was twitching and making faces.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Are you feeling better?" Edward asked.

"A little bit. Can I kill Emmett?" I asked him.

"No Bella. He can hurt you again." He answered while I pouted.

"Will you hurt him for me?" I asked hopefully.

"No Bella. You know how I feel about violence."

"Bull crap!" I heard Emmett yell from downstairs. I laughed. He deserved everything that Edward did to him.

"Fine. Edward?" I asked him feeling a little hungry.

"Yes?" He asked me curiously.

"I'm hungry." I stated. He chuckled but went to get me some food.

"Thank you!" I called after him. I heard him laugh and call back a "your welcome"

"Bella?" Emmett asked shyly. "Are you OK? I'm sorry." I opened my mouth to say that it was fine, but thought better of it.

"Yes, I'm fine." I answered coldly. I saw him flinch a little….maybe I was a little too harsh on him…No! He attacked me and crushed my ribs! I wasn't going to forgive him THAT easily!

"You're not going to forgive me are you?" He asked sadly.

"Nope!" I answered him happily. He just sighed.

"Well, everyone's been yelling at me if it makes you feel any better."

"sort of. But I'm going to find a way to get back at you myself!" I told him simply.

"Ummm OK." he said unsure. "How?"

"Emmett. Leave." Edward told him coldly.

"OK. Bye Bella." he said, not even bothering to put up a fight.

"Bye Emmett. Hi Edward." I said happily.

"Hello love. Here's your food." He said handing me a bowl of cereal.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." he said and sat down next to me as I started to eat my Froot Loops. **(A/N I got this from one of my BEST friends stories that she made but she doesn't have a fanfic so she said that I could use it here! THANKS!!!! On with the story! ^^)**

**.: One week later A.K.A. when James comes :.**

**Alice P.O.V,**

It was one week after Emmett attacked Bella and everyone was anxious because James was supposed to attack soon.. Edward was especially nervous and would not leave Bella's side. Even when she would get up to go to the bathroom like right now. He's literally just standing outside the bathroom door waiting for her to come out.

"Hey Edward, it's called privacy! Learn it!" I yelled at him.

"Shut up Alice! You know perfectly well that James is after her!" he yelled back.

"Edward, she's right. I know you're all freaking out and everything, but seriously. I can go to the bathroom all by myself. I'm a big girl." Bella said getting out of the bathroom.

"Oh Bella. You know how overprotective Edward can be!" I stated.

"Yeah! He's such a worrywart! Ha ha!" Emmett piped in.

I guess he and Rosalie decided to cut their hunting trip short. Huh. Even Rosalie's worried. There's a shocker. And I'm not being sarcastic either. Rosalie hates Bella. She didn't even do anything when Emmett attacked Bella. Whatever. This is James. No one likes James.

"Shut up Emmett!" almost everyone in the house yelled at him.

**Bella P.O.V.**

Alice got this far away look on her face which usually meant she was having a vision. I felt Edward stiffen next to me.

"what is it Alice?" Jasper asked.

"It's James. He's going to attack in an hour." Everybody in the room either growled, hissed or did a combination of both.

Edward just put his arms around my waist and growled slightly.

"He's going to be in the clearing in the woods by the house." Alice added. Then everyone ran out of the house towards the clearing leaving Edward and me.

"So um, what do you think is going to happen?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know. If he's alone, then we might be able to kill him off easily." He said.

"And if not?" I asked him softly.

"We would have to put up a fight depending on how many vampires he has with him. Usually it's just him, Laurent, and Victoria. But for all we know, he could have added more to his coven." He stated sounding a tad bit defeated. He then took me into his arms and kissed me long and hard. The kind of kiss that left me gasping for breath. After a while, he put me on his back and started running towards the clearing where his family had gone to.

As we entered the clearing, I saw everyone scatted with their significant other in what looked like a loose circle. Carlisle and Esme were in the front, Alice and Jasper were towards the back, Rosalie was to the far right, while Emmett was to the far left.

Edward ran us toward the center of the clearing then set me down and put his arm around my waist.

**James P.O.V.**

As me and my coven, which consisted of me, Laurent, and Victoria, stepped into the clearing, I saw that all the Cullens were scattered around it with Carlisle, their leader, and his mate Esme, in the front. The pixie girl, Alice, and her mate Jasper, at the back. A very beautiful blond girl, Rosalie, to the right and the big burly one, Emmett to the left. And finally, the human girl, Bella, and Edward in the center. Wow, she smelled amazing. "You know why we're here. Hand over the human girl and no one will get her." I told them but I had different intentions. They all die, whether they hand her over or not. I smirked. I gave them no choice really. It would still be fun.

**Edward P.O.V.**

I growled quietly at what James had said and again for what he thought afterwards. If he laid one finger on Bella, I would personally kill him. Everyone drew in closer to us protecting Bella. **(im going to try and write out the fight scene unlike in the original. So im sorry if it isn't any good xD) **seeing as no one was going to win, me, Carlisle and Esme attacked James, Rosalie and Emmett got Laurent and Alice and Jasper got Victoria. We had pulled of a few digits from James before he got away and attacked Bella, making her go flying and hit her head on a tree and she falls unconscious. I growled out and ran full speed at James puilling him apart limb from limb saving his head for last and twisted it off easily. Carlisle and Esme started a fire and everyone threw the remains of their opponents into it. I went over to Bella, picked her up Bridal style and ran her home.

"is she going to be OK?" I asked Carlisle for about the thousandth time.

"Yes Edward. Her breathing is normal and so is her heart rate."

"Yeah, so stop worrying! It's driving me crazy!" **(go to your closet Jasper! Aha ha sorry! Had to do this for my friend ^^) **Jasper cried in frustration.

"Sorry Jasper."

"It's alright. Just relax"

"I'll try Jasper. Alice, have you…"

"No Edward! I haven't had any visions of her waking up anytime soon and if you ask me one more time, I will tell you that she isn't going to wake…" She ranted cutting me off and then slipping into a vision. "She'll be fine. She's going to wake up in 10 minutes." she said calmly.

"Were you really going to tell me that she wasn't going to wake up if I asked you again?" I asked kind of surprised and slightly amused.

"Yes Edward, yes I was in fact going to tell you that she wasn't going to wake up again if you asked me one more time!" she said to me rather seriously.

"Sorry." I mumbled to her.

"It's OK." she mumbled back.

**OK so wow took me sooo effing long to re-write this because I can't find any of my old documents on this so im re-writing this with a word document open and the story open right next to it . and then I accidentally deleted this when I was almost halfway done. but yes….it is FINALLY EFF YOU SEE KAY ING DONE!!!! XD ok so another revision up tomorrow and then maybe, MAYBE the 24th****. If I get time in the day cuz we're going to my cousin's house for Christmas. Whoo alright please review telling me what you thought about the fight scene? Please? I truly don't deserve it, but I would love to know what you think of it. I wouldn't even mind if you leave a review telling me you hate me for not uploading in almost a year, well I would mind but yea…… xD thanks ^^**


	4. hallucinating

**ch.4 Hallucinating**

**Bella P.O.V.**

I didn't know how long I was out. I just remember James attacking me when Edward wasn't looking and then everything went black. Wow, what happened? I think I might've hit my head when James attacked me.I start top hear voices sort of blurry but near me right about now but it could just be my imagination.

"How much longer?" I heard a voice that sounded like Edward ask.

"Not much longer. She's starting to come around." I heard someone that sounded like Alice say. Then I felt a cold hand on my forehead and know i'm not hallucinating. I start twitching under the cold hand. I geuss I forgot how cold the Cullen's were.

"How long now?" I heard Edward ask.

"In 3...2...1... now" Alice replied adn as if on cue, my eyelids fluttered open.

"Oh Bella! Are you alright? I'm so sorry!" Edward said grabbing me into a hug.

"I'm fine but please stop blaming yourself! It's not your fault. And please let the human go so that she can breathe." I told him calmly with what little breath I had.

" I'm sorry." He said letting me go.

"Stop apologizing! I'm fine!" I told him getting really very frustrated.

"Bella, do you even know what happened?" He asked me.

" No. Well all I remember was James attacking me then it all goes black." I told him.

"That's why I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention. You shouldn't have even been there." He said raising his voice slightly.

"I_ wanted_ to be there Edward!" I yelled back at him. "I don't need this right now" I said softly more to me than to anyone else. The sad thing is I can't whisper anything without others hearing everything I say. One flaw of dating a vampire. I started to get up but Carlisle came in and pushed me down gently.

"You stay here." He said to me.Then turning to Edward said, " she's right Edward. She doesn't need this right now."

"I'm sorry Bella." He said sadly. Oh God! I hated when he did this to me.

"No,Edward. Please just stop blaming yourself. Please." I said to him softly. "It's OK. Just stop blaming youself. It wasn't your fault. Just please stay." I practically begged him. See this is the effect he has on me.

"You sure? I could leave if you want." He said turning towards Carlisle.

"It's all up to her." He told him. " Bella?" He asked me.

"I'm sure. I want Edward to stay." I said reaching out to him like an infant wanting to be held. He came up to me smiling his crooked grin I loved so much possibly thinking the same thing as me. As he came closer to me he gathered me up in a hug for the second time.

**.: A week later:.**

**Edward P.O.V.**

Bella was so on edge after the fight. No one could come up behind her or she would scream and drop to the floor covering her head with her arms. As amusing and cute as it was, I didn't want her to go through that and so I made everyone in the house swear to never do it again. Unfortunately Emmett already broke the rule at least 2 times.

I decided that Bella needed to get out of the house, so I decided that I would surprise her, even though she hates surprises. "OK Bella. You can open your eyes now." I told her as I gently pulled her off of my back and into my arms.

"Oh Edward!" She gasped. " Thank you!" She said turning around and kissing me. I kissed her back quickly and then led her into our meadow. I had Alice and Rosalie decorate it with flower petals and in the center was a baby blue blanket with a picnic basket.

**Bella P.O.V.**

Edward led me into the center where there was a baby blue blanket and a picnic basket, obviously for me. He sat me down and made me eat most of the food. After I ate, we laid down and I closed my eyesleaning on Edward's chest. I was drifting in and out of sleep when I was attacked yet again. I screamed and opened my eyes to see Emmett rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. Then Edward lunged at Emmett and they were both rolling on the ground for a little while until Edward got off of him and.

"LEAVE!" Edward growled at Emmett.

"Fine, fine." Emmett said still laughingg then he disapeared into the forest.

"Are you OK?" Edward asked me puling me into his arms.

"Yes. I'm fine." I groaned. There was this silence as we just laid there together.

"Bella?" Edward murmured into my hair.

"Yes Edward?" I asked him.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me.

"Just how I've been attacked at least once each week for three weeks." I told him grumpily.

"It's OK, Bella. Two out of those three were Emmett. And well... it's Emmett. But he's going to pay when he gets back to the house." He told me.

"Good." I said leaning into him. He sung me my lulluby and I fell asleep within minutes.

When I woke up an hour later, I heard a chattering by my ear. I turned to look, and it was a white bunny!

"Edward, Edward. Look. It's a bunny!" I told him, forgetting for just a second that he was a vampire but then I remembered.

"Edward, don't. Kill. The. Bunny."I told him through clenched teeth.

"Must be a mutant bunny because I can't smell it. Seriously Bella, what bunny?" He asked me.

"This bunny here, by my head." I told him feeling like I was talking to a five-year-old. I turned onto mmy stomach so I could see it better.

"Hi there! My name is Mrs. Fluffy." The bunny told me.

"Hi! I'm Bella and this is Edward." I said gesturing towards Edward.

"Bella, love, who are you talking to? There's no one here but us." He said.

"I'm talking to Mrs. Fluffy!" I told him losing my patience. "Can't you see her?" I asked him.

"No."He stated simply. "Bella, there's no bunny here and certainly not one named 'Mrs. Fluffly'." He told me making air quotes on Mrs. Fluffy's name.

"Mrs. Fluffy?! Where are you Mrs. Fluffy?" Asked a really nasally and shrill voice.

"Ummm I'm coming!" Mrs. fluffy yelled back. "I've got to go but be back here tommorow at this time OK? Bye Bella!" Mrs. Fluffy said to me in a rush.

"OK bye Mrs. Fluffy. Edward, what time is it?" I asked him.

"Ummmm... 12:10. Why?"

"Just wondering." I told him seeing Mrs. Fluffy scurry off to get a hat off to the side.

"Mrs. Fluffy?"

"I'm coming! Bye Bella!" She said running off into the forest.

"Where were you?" Asked the shrill nasally voice ask again.

"I was getting my hat. It blew off in the wind..." I heard their voices trail off farther and farther into the forest.

Edward?"

"Hmm?"

" How many other mythical creatures are there other than vampires and werewolves?" I asked him turning towards him for the first time since I saw Mrs. Flufffy. He looked really lost and confused.


	5. arguments

**A/N Hey sorry I hadn't updated in a while. I was reading this awesome story ( relearning the breathing process) you should read it it is very good. I actually cried so much in that story! I thank you Betsy! I will try my best to update more but i'm still working on chapter 6 so u might have to wait for a while.**

**Enjoy the story! ^_^**

**HALLUCINATIONS**

**CH. 5 Arguments**

**Edward P.O.V**

"Ummm... I don't know. Why?" I answered her after she asked me her completely random question.

"No reason. Can we come here again tomorrow at this exact time?" She asked. Okaaaaayy this is starting to get weird. Actually it was getting weird when she started talking to a bunny who wasn't there. I should probably talk to Carlisle about this.

"Sure, whatever makes you happy. Let's go back OK?" I asked her pulling myself to my feet.

"OK but we** have** to come back here at exactly noon."

"OK. Come on." I told her pulling her to her feet and putting her on my back. I started running back to go see Carlisle whom I knew had the day off.

"Carlisle." I half-yelled knowing he would hear me nearing the huge house.

"Why are you calling Carlisle?" Bella asked from my back. "Oh my god! You think I'm crazy!" She yelled into my ear making me flinch. "Put me down!" She yelled again trying to push herself off of my back but to no avail.

"Bella, stop. You know it's useless. You're just going to hurt yourself." I told her calmly reaching the house and pulling her in front of me and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"No! Let me go! I'm not crazy!" She yelled struggling in my arms.

"What's wrong with her? Why does she keep yelling that she's not crazy?" Emmett asked following us upstairs.

"Bella! Stop fighting me, you're just going to hurt yourself more than me. And no Emmett she's not crazy!" I said answering the unspoken question in his head. I pulled Bella up bridal style so she wouldn't hurt herself. When I did though, she only screamed and struggled even more.

"Put me down! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, put me down! NOW!!" She yelled at me. I put her down gently and she bolted around me and ran down the stairs and tripped on the last step. Before I could reach out to help her she picked herself up off the ground, pushed me away and ran out the door.

" What's with her?" Rosalie asked with a smirk on her face. I made a face at her and she turned and ran up the stairs with Emmett hot on her heels.

"Where's Bella?" Asked Carlisle stepping out of his office.

"Yes I thought I heard her screaming." Esme added, both coming down the stairs at human speed. I sighed.

"She ran off... before falling down the stairs. I don't know where she went... The meadow!" I gasped running out of the house towards our meadow where we came from. As I was running, I saw Bella sitting down on the curb.

"Bella!" I gasped running to sit next to her. "Bella, I'm so sorry! Are you OK?" I asked her.

"No I'm not OK! You think I'm crazy!" She yelled at me making me flinch for the second time today.

"No, Bella. I don't think you're crazy. I could never think you're crazy! The only crazy person I know is Emmett." I said to her trying desperately to calm her down.

"Hey! I resent that!!" Came from inside the house. I chuckled softly.

"Yes you are Emmett." I retorted.

"Bella, love, do you want to tell me what Mrs. Fluffy looked like?" I asked her putting my arm around her shoulders.

"Mmk. She was a small, white bunny with red eyes and then she had a light purple hat with flowers on it." Bella explained leaning into me.

"Oh. And what did she say?" I asked her truly wanting to know if it told Bella why I couldn't see her.

"She didn't say much. She just said 'hi'and then told me to meet her there at noon tomorrow."

"OK, well do you want to come back inside?" I asked her, thinking about telling Carlisle about this and why I couldn't see Mrs. Fluffy.

"OK" She said starting to get up but I beat her to it and helped her up. She smiled up at me.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome love." I told her kissing the top of her head and started leading her towards the house.


	6. carrots part one

Hallucinations

ch.6 Carrot part one

Bella P.O.V.

After Edward and I made up, he pulled me to my feet and we started walking towards his house.

"Edward?" I asked him wondering where he was planning on looking for me.

"Yes love?" He answered looking at me.

"Where were you planning on looking for me?" I asked him. He chuckled lightly.

"I was going to go to our meadow." He said I looked at him for a while shocked then burst out laughing.

"Why would I go there? It's too far for a human to walk! Either way I would have killed myself walking there." I told him giggling

"True." He said. I punched his arm playfully. "At least you didn't go far and killed yourself." He said laughing and hugged me closer.

"Jerk," I mumbled putting my arm around his waist. He just laughed and pulled me through the door.

"Look! The crazy Lady's back!!" Emmett yelled from across the room. Edward growled and held me closer to him.

"Edward, Emmett." Esme warned slightly raising her voice. I just started giggling uncontrollably.

"Sorry mom." Emmett and Edward said bowing their heads.

"Cough, Suck ups, Cough"

"Hey! She likes it when we call her mom!" Emmett boomed.

"Sure, sure." I said laughing. Edward caught that and scowled.

"you're not hanging out with Jacob anymore." Edward stated simply." Come on, we're going to go see Carlisle." Edward said pulling me gently towards the stairs. I pulled away from him causing him to give me a hurt look.

"Why?" I asked him slowly backing up towards the door. I knew this was useless when I was in a house full of vampires.

"Because, I want tot know why I can't see or hear Mrs. Fluffy." Was Edward's brilliant reply. Great, just great. Go ahead and tell the houseful of vampires why don't you Edward. As he said this he was slowly inching towards me and I backed up another step.

"Ha-ha! Who the hell's Mrs. Fluffy?!" Emmett boomed, sending his laugh throughout the house.

"Bella, we all know you won't go far. You only got as far as the curb the last time." Alice managed to get out while trying to contain her laughter in, as was everyone else.

"Is Mrs. Fluffy your imaginary friend, Bella?" Emmett asked sending his booming laugh throughout the house once again that the walls shook. This time though, everyone burst out laughing making me blush a nice crimson red. I saw Jasper run out of the room from all the humor and humiliation in the room. I would have left too…then again I still can seeing as everyone in the room was doubled over in laughter.

"Sorry Jasper." I said a little louder than normal knowing he would hear it then I walked out the door that I was previously leaning against.

"Aw, is little Bella going to go and see Mrs. Fluffy again?" Emmett asked sending everyone laughing again.

"Actually, yes I am." I said as I neared Edward's precious Volvo. I heard Alice laugh even harder as she saw what I had done. I had taken Edward's keys from his pocket when he wasn't looking. Stupid shiny Volvo owner. I was going to go to our meadow. As I was about to open the door, Edward put his hands on either side of my head on the door.

"Bella, we both know you'll only get as far as the road by our meadow then you'll get lost trying to find it." He said softly. I still had my back to him so I turned around to face him.

"Fine then, I'll just go home then." I told him turning back to the car and tried to open it.

"Bella, if you want to go to the meadow, I'll take you." He said softly putting his arms around my waist.

" I just want to be alone." I murmured turning around and leaning my head on his chest.

"Would you like me to leave you in the meadow…"

"NO!" I yelled accidentally making him flinch. "Sorry. Please, just come with me." I asked hugging him tighter.

"OK, come on." He said kissing me gently and dazzling me like always. He then turned around and I climbed onto his back in a daze. I felt him chuckle under me.

"Dazzled again?" He asked.

"Yes. Always." I replied getting out of my daze by shaking my head a few times. He chuckled again as he ran towards our meadow. We were there in a couple of minutes. When we got there, I hopped off his back and walked to the center of the meadow.

"I thought you wanted to be alone." Edward stated suspiciously sitting down and pulling me onto his lap.

"I changed my mind." I said snuggling into him. I reached up and kissed him softly.

"Is this about what Emmett said back there?" He asked me gently.

"No." I said almost noiselessly. I looked down and rolled off of Edward's lap and onto my stomach putting my head in my arms.

"Bella, love, you don't honestly believe him do you?" He asked gently.

"Well, no, but everyone laughed at me. It made me mad." I told him sitting up.

"Bella, not everyone laughed." He said hugging me from behind.

"Yes they did. Even Carlisle and Esme."

'I didn't." He said into my neck.

'Yes you did."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." He apologized.

"whatever." I responded him since I was still pretty mad at him for laughing at me along with everyone else.

"Whatever?" He asked not believing me. "You aren't going to forgive me?" He asked sounding very hurt.

"Nope. Can we go home?" I asked standing up.

'You want to deal with Emmett again?" He asked in a tone that can only be described as incredulous.

"Hell no! I meant MY house!" I almost yelled.

"Fine." He said standing up and turning around for me to get on his back. When we got to the road, there was his Volvo waiting for us.

"Didn't we run here?" I asked.

"No. I ran here. You were just there for the ride." He said giving me his perfect crooked smile. "Alice drove it here." He explained opening the door for me to get in.

"Oh. OK then." The ride back to my house was very quiet and kind of awkward. Then I saw the last thing I was expecting to see. Mrs. Fluffy.

**A.N: sorry i haven't updated lately. no excuse except laziness. anyhow I'll try to update a lil more.**


	7. sorry

**A/N: im soooooo sorry i havent been updating this story!! i didnt realize anyone liked it. but now that i know people have been reading it and liking it, im going to try my best to update more. i guess i just lost inspiration for this so i stopped writing it. didnt help that i lost my password for a while....... xD but yea, i promise i'll update more. again**, **im sooooooo sorry!!!! feel free to hate.**


	8. sorry again

ok so i know i uploaded an A/N already, but im going to go through and im going to revise all my chapters cause i looked back and im like wow... i need to fix like a lot! xD but yea. im prolly going to be revising a chapter a day maybe more now that im on winter break xD so expect a new chapter soon. thank you for understainding, and if not, well then im sorry and i deserve it. but yea new revision of chapter 2 up maybe tomorrow(monday) xD hopefully by the end of the week i'll have an actual chapter up xD maybe.


End file.
